TheAmazingGenie and BajanCanadian?
by TheAmazingGenie
Summary: While in a minecraft HG lobby. Mitch somehow skype calls TheAmazingGenie and they team for a Hunger games. This may be the worst or best HG ever!
1. Chapter 1: Benja?

**Benja Canadian + Genie=?**

**Summary: ****One day TheAmazingGenie was playing on a minecraft HG server and BajanCanadian was on there. Her favorite minecraft HG youtuber! Before she knows it she is teamed with him this game and it may be the worst or best HG ever.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of this. All rights go to Jerome (Hacksource) and Mitch (BajanCanadian) and Wobbie and Mojang.**

**Chapter 1: Benja?**

I kept pressing the keyboard to allow me on to this server. I was unlikely to get on because the server was full. Only donors can get on full servers. Dang it, I love playing minecraft HG. It's fun playing with other players in the minecraft world. Though my dream is to play with BajanCanadian. Best minecraft HG youtuber of all time. He almost always plays with his friend Jerome. I always bring an ax and wet noodles with me into a digital duel.

To my luck a non-donor stepped out and I took my place in the HG lobby. The lobby isn't much excitment. There's a few tip boards and small parkours around the area. In the lobby I saw a ton of different skins, a SkythekidRS skin, a squid skin (Oh gosh they must be arch enemies), about 10 steve skins (noobs), a battle bacca skin, and a few others I didn't recongnize.

I decided to try out some of the parkours, after all this is a new minecraft HG server anyways. * Few minutes later* Forget that I suck at parkours.

There's still five minutes left until the lobby ends. Ugahhhh! What am I gonna do until then. I close my eyes for a second and take a deep breath, Then turn my face back to the monitor. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Herobrine! Wait, it's just a skin. Grrrr, he's first on my kill list. Luckily, I remembered his nametag, Herobrine. Should I be worried?

For quelling my boredom I decided to look at who my competition is. *Holds Tab key on keyboard* Let's see Herobrine,PricelessWarrior,Teresabun750, SuperSpags111, BajanCanadian, Hacksource, ToriGing90... Wait. I look at the list again, BajanCanadian,Hacksource. OMG! Benja and Bacca are on the server!

Calm down, Genie. They'll never team with me. Whenever they team with a fan the fan ends up trolling them. I would never troll them, they gave me examples on what to do and not on minecraft HG. I owe them that. Still, for me it's a one in a million chance of playing with Mitch and Jerome. One other thing I'll be on youtube. I had imaginary thoughts of me spamming the chatbox.

Trying not to be a creepy stocker. I took one stare at him, staring at me back and sprinted away. Luckily in minecraft you can't see someone blushing.

This was only before I looked at the chatbox... BajanCanadian: hey genie, check your skype!

Check my skype? How did Benja know I have a skype? My computer was making weird noises after that. I checked it out and found out Mitch was calling me on my skype! *breathes heavily* I of course accepted the call. I always wondered what it would be like talking to him.

"Hey, are you TheAmazingGenie?"  
" Yeah, that's me. Why did you call me?"  
"Well, I looked at the rank boards for some of the other servers and you were at the top #5."  
" Oh really, I never saw that. So is that an invite to team with you then?"  
" Hakeyp, Genie. Would it be okay if Jerome is added to the skype?"  
"That would make my life much better." *five minutes later*  
"Hey Mitch I'm on I heard we were going to team with someone new this game. (slurp noises)"  
"That's right Jerome, we're teaming with TheAmazingGenie."  
"Oh that girl on the top players board. Awesome Mitch, can we add her to the skype."  
" Uhh, that girl is already added to the skype, Jerome! I'm just feeling a little anxious."  
" Guys, stop arguing. Lobby's over!"

Just like that we were teleported to a random HG arena.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Games

**Chapter 2 of BenjaCanadian+TheAmazingGenie. Remember to Fave and Review!**

My screen was black for a moment but then we landed on the most common HG map, Breeze Island. Benja and Jerome were on the other side of the arena. Taking in their surroundings. Next to me were DaisyGirl77 and Herobrine. He better not stock me throughout the games.

"Listen up Genie, meet at Waterfall Island, I assume you know where dat is."  
"Most of the time. It depends on where I am in the arena."  
"Let's just hope your sense of direction leads you to the island."

The timer started ticking

10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3, I put my finger on the sprint button and the shift button  
2  
1  
Let the Games begin.

Of course there's that huge crowd of players running towards spawn. I barely made it to an unlooted chest. Inside I got a wooden sword, a raw porkchop, a fishing rod and a leather helmet. I ran out of there quickly before some idiot killed me in the first minute of the games. I trusted my instincts and took a sharp left to some beach chairs and a looted chest. On the horizon I saw Volcano Island.

Oh no, Mitch and Jerome are on the other side of the map. I better hurry.

" Genie, where are you?" Mitch asked.  
" Volcano Island, did you get anything in your inventory from spawn?"  
" Yeah, I got a gold ingot and a sexy boobplate."  
" Mitch, I got two wet noodles and a stone axe. (Slurp noises)" Jerome said.  
" I'm going to try to get to Waterfall Island. See you later."

My health started sky rocketing down quick. Behind me SuperSpags111 started killing me with a wooden axe. "Mitch, I need help! I getting killed by SuperSpags111!" Luckily, Benja literally arrived from the sea on a boat with Jerome saying, "Mitch, I need that ass." Then started chasing Spags around like a maniac till he was finally defeated. " Auhhh, I must bathe in these loots." Jerome started throwing a bunch of rotten flesh everywhere like confetti.

Our celebration was cut short because a random player popped out of nowhere and started punching us to death. " Mitch I have three hearts left kill him quick!" I grabbed my wooden sword and started beating the crap out of him. I didn't pay attention to the name but I know he wasn't Herobrine. His drops were two apples and leather boots.

The games were going great so farI must say. " All right guys, the sky is growing dark. How bout`we loot spawn if possible?" " You know Genie, the answer will always be yes but we must kill some more tributes first." Mitch added. " I know that, still I want to get a bow and some arrows and be Katniss!" I cheered.

We traveled around Spawn Island but all the secret chests were looted. I hopped inside the secret treehouse on the side of the mounain. The chest inside had 4 iron ingots placed in a diamond. (play on words) I closed the chest and turned around to stare into the blank face of Minecraft's worst nightmare.

Herobrine.


	3. Chapter 3 Jerome!

I pull out my wooden sword quick. Herobrine just stared at me with his dead fish eyes. He unsheathed a diamond sword. In the chatbox it said, "Notch,Notch,Notch." Yeah Herobrine being Notch's dead bro and all it gives me a chill down my spine.

" Mitch, Jerome help! Herobrine has cornered me!" I make small whimpering noises.  
" Genie, where r u?" Mitch asked.  
" The secret treehouse! Hurry up I won't last long!"

Herobrine started sprinting. Lucky for him the treehouse was tiny so I had little space to move. I smacked him with my wooden sword but it had no effect on him. I was doomed.

" I need that ass!" Jerome yelled. Hacksource came bursting through the treehouse and kept chopping at Herobrine. For some reason Herobrine isn't immune to axes. (slurp noises) " That's my bacca!" Mitch cheered.

Herobrine was down for the count. But he chopped at Jerome, " NOOOOOOOO!" Jerome's stuff suddenly scattered across the treehouse floor. I stepped in his stuff quickly and grabbed his stone axe." Ahhhhhhh!" I cried. I chopped at Herobrine and his stuff scattered across the floor. He dropped his diamond sword and a portal. Literally, a portal.

" Genie, where's Jerome?"  
" Herobrine killed him."  
" NOOOOOO!"  
" Guys I'm still on the skype chat." Jerome said.  
" I know Jerome but the games won't ever be the same." I said.  
" Woah Genie, do you write poetry?" Mitch asked  
" No."

I climbed out of the treehouse, Jerome's axe still in my hand. I must fight like the bacca to live his legacy. The time started growing dark. For once in Minecraft HG it started raining. Must be a glitch. It seems as though the whole server is mourning over Hacksource's death.

" Mitch lets head toward spawn. It's almost night I think."  
" Got it Genie. I'm already at spawn."

I look down at spawn and at the skin of Bajan Canadian. He managed to get budder leggings somehow. " Did you kill tributes?" I asked.

" Yep I killed a trio of them." Benja replied.

I smiled though I knew he couldn't see it. Now that Herobrine is gone we might actually win this game.


	4. Chapter 4 The Pieces Fall into Place

**Sorry Chapter 3 was so short I'll make this one longer.**

I was right. About five minutes later the chests did refill. I'm surprised no one came at spawn.

After we looted spawn I had full iron armor except for a sexy boobplate. Mitch had full iron armor except for a budder helmet.

"Genie can you create an iron axe for me?" Jerome asked over skype.  
"Fine, but it won't be as strong as an iron sword."

Jerome was lucky I had three iron ingots and five sticks. Mitch had an iron sword.

* * *

The rain finally subsided. Benja and I traveled through the mountains on Breeze Island to get to the large pirate ship on the other side of the island.

"Genie, I'm remember you saying Herobrine dropped a portal?"  
"Yep"  
"Well, what kind of portal is it?" Mitch asked.  
"I don't know it looks like a nether. It doesn't say nether though."  
"Genie, have you ever broke the HG?"  
"Only once, my lag teleported me fifty blocks away."  
"How bout` we use that portal for deathmatch?"  
"Fine with me." I replyed.

I held down the tab button. Other than me and Mitch there were three other players. 89523029, Schloss, Ralston5. I guess they're in an alliance.

BOOM! Thunder claps in the background. I guess their not an alliance anymore.

"Genie, on the smaller pirate boat there's a fight with Schloss and 89523029." Jerome said.  
"You wanna go there Benja?" I asked  
"I'm feelin a little bloodthristy."

* * *

This HG server is definately broke. As we traveled across the beach mobs started spawning. But, when the creeper I fought exploded but none of the ground disappeared. Odd.

"Mitch, over there!" I yelled.

I saw that only Schloss survived. He must've killed 89523029. (I hate typing that) Schloss had full iron armor and a diamond sword. We were doomed.

Just then the miracle of miracles happened. When Schloss was right in front of us the game instantly teleported us to deathmatch. Luckily, the time turned to day making it easier to see.

"Mitch, are you ready?"  
"I've never been ready more." He replyed.

10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
0 Begin Deathmatch

**Sorry to leave you guys at a cliffhanger. I'll publish the final chapter when I can. Please rate and review.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Finale

**The final chapter! Who will win? Who will lose?**

Schloss sprinted towards us. Benja shielded me and did a critical hit on Schloss, " I enchanted my sword to have a sharpness and knockback one." He started chasing around Schloss while I tried to fight the lag.

I'm lagging so much that whenever one of them would run around spawn they would run from half way through the ring at the time. "The lag is so intense! Benja I'm going to need to use the portal!" Schloss came up from behind me and whacked me a few times. "No way! No wishes for you, she's my Genie!"

Schloss was defeated easily. He dropped a lot of random stuff like cake and wheat. "Place the portal Genie, lets explore the unknown!" Mitch suggested.

"Should I make myself visiible? Maybe I should go into the portal first, I am already dead." Jerome said. He did become visible and just flew right in front of us, "Unleash the fury of the portal! Slurp!" I placed the portal down. It was a water portal, like the kind you see on multiplayer servers. Jerome flew right in, "Holy crap, that's a lot of..."

We sprinted into the portal. Mitch yelled, "For my subscribers!"

* * *

We landed in a dimension full of squids. There were arrows flying everywhere. "Deadlox, we need more snipers up here!" Sky's voice called. How did Sky join our skype?

I did a 360. It seems we're smack dab in the middle of the war against the squid army. Sky army vs Squid army. A lot of players were wearing Budder armor and charging at squid humans and squid wolves. (Derpy squid mod)

"Mitch, are you there?" I asked.  
"Loud and clear." He replied.  
"Who else is on our skype?" The voice of HuskyMudkipper asked.  
"Just me, Mitch, and TheAmazingGenie." Jerome answered.  
" The squids..they're becoming smarter. Withstanding our attacks, just what I feared." Sky said. He sounds terrified.

I sprinted around the Sky army fort. There were chest containing various items. I quickly grabbed a flame bow and sprinted to the top. Most of the recruits were on the battlefield. I fired my arrows and knocked out a lot of squids.

"Nice sniping, Genie." SSundee complimented. All was going well. The squid population was going down and we weren't losing as much players as before.

"Squid boss!" Captain Sparklez yelled. He was right. A squid demon ten times bigger than the ender dragon was attacking the fort. I switched to my iron axe and started chopping off a tentacle. "Genie, my game is starting to crash!" Mitch screamed.

With the combined effort of the Sky Army's attacks we took down the squid boss and it rained ink sacs for twenty minutes.

"GG." I said.  
"Isn't that my thing?" Mitch asked.  
"No, I perfected it."  
"You need your own catchphrase."  
"Fine, GFF." I replied  
" What does that mean?"  
"Great Fanfiction." I answered.


End file.
